Loving You
by Faith Valconbridge
Summary: It's been a few months since Kurt discovered Blaine was interesexed, they have never been more in love. They share a moment as they finally get some alone time to get comfortable with eachother. PWP.Set in 'Naked around You' universe by likeasoufle.


This one-shot was inspired by** likeasouffle** here on fanfiction. The author wrote a beautiful piece called **'Naked around You'** which is truely amazing, it follows Kurt and Blaines story upon their sexual relationship progressing and Blaine revealing he is actually intersexed. It follows insecurities, worries and a first time. It teaches that all people deserve to be loved. I would love for everyone to read that and give a review or two, but it does not need to be read in order to uderstand this. Though it would make it flow smoother.

* * *

><p>Kurt had long lost all logical thoughts and didn't even notice he was licking his lips as he stared at his boyfriend. He mouth had gone dry with need and he was desperate for some moisture. He groaned, Blaine was spread out of his bed, brown curls resting on the pillow behind him, damp from the shower he had just finished.<p>

_Beautiful. _

They towel lay under him on the sheets forgotten. Kurt had ambushed him as he came back into his room unable to resist as he watched water trail down his beautiful chest and back. He pushed him back onto the bed and opened the towel like he was unwrapping a present.

Blaine's tanned chest was rising and falling slowly as he stared at Kurt, his face flushed. He looked through his dark lashes shy and bit his lip nervously. Kurt gulped as he watched Blaine spread his long legs revealing himself and smiled sweetly.

_Oh god._

Blaine's small penis was resting against the soft patch of hair, twitching and begging to be touched. He opened his legs a little further and Kurt gasped as his vagina lips opened and bared all, his pussy was pink and shiny from being wet. He would never be tired of being Blaine like this. He felt so very trusted and special in these moments and he loved him unconditionally. And _fuck, _Blaine had shaved his pussy. Kurt couldn't breathe as he reached forward and slowly ran a finger softly all the way down, it was hot to touch and so soft and wet.

"Do you not like it?" He mumbled, feeling self conscious. Kurt scolded himself internally for staring.

"Oh, baby, I love everything about you. But you didn't have to do that for me you know, though Mr Anderson, I'm sure you'll be the death of me." Kurt grinned and popped his finger in his mouth, sucking it slightly and then wiping it on his hip.

Blaine blushed and nodded.

"Come here, you're wearing too many clothes..." He whispered. They were at Kurt's house and the lamp in his room making a soft glow in the room, highlighting the boy's skin as Kurt wriggled out of his skinny jeans. He was trying to be sexy and feeling like a complete fail as they were so tight. He tried not to cover himself, Blaine wasn't the only one who was self conscious, but it was okay because they loved each other.

Blaine's eyes travelled from his face and down, down, down until he was staring at the perfect cock stood upright between a small patch of tidy hair. It was a dark pink and he watched as it bobbed slightly with every pulse that ran through the boy's body. Blaine couldn't help but be jealous as he stared at Kurt's length but he pushed those feelings down knowing Kurt was happy with the way he looked. He had proved that many times. Blaine had accepted long ago no-one could love him after they found out his secret, but then along came Kurt and accepted him for everything he was. Blaine had never been happier and for the first time in his life he didn't mind how he looked. Kurt was flushed and his look was smouldering as he devoured Blaine with his eyes... He was secretly thrilled he could make this man look like that. Kurt looked like he was worshiping him.

Kurt raised a perfect eyebrow, "Do you like looking at me, Blaine? Do I make you hard and wet?" Kurt couldn't believe the words as they slipped through his lips. There was just something about Blaine that made him this way, honest and open and so raw with emotion and need.

Blaine shivered in pleasure, he wanted to look away but it was like he was being controlled, all he could do was whimper and stare longingly at the cock in front of him. He wanted to sink the length into his mouth and feel Kurt writhe underneath him and he bought him to pieces. His body was burning, his cock aching, pussy dripping, begging for a release that only Kurt could give him. Nothing could ever satisfy him now he had been touched by this man, skilfully tortured in the best way possible, pushed to the limit until he couldn't think or breathe.

"Please..." He begged voice desperate. Ever since their first time months ago they had steadily become more comfortable with vaginal sex, they had done it a few times when they could find the privacy but normally they just had to make do with a quick fondle above their clothes. And because of Blaine's fear of being seen they had to be very discreet when they did have time to really appreciate one another, this meant waiting for an empty house. Kurt had vowed never to let the Fin incident happen again, he never wanted to make Blaine uncomfortable again. Sometimes they both got carried away in the back of Blaine's BMW but it would never go past frottage, they both respected each other too much for that.

Kurt leaned forward hovering over his boyfriend. "You know I love you, right?" Blaine's smile lit up his face and reached his clouded eyes. "And I love you." He whispered back, linking their fingers together and Kurt leant forward and placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead. Blaine sighed and tilted his head, Kurt took the invitation and started to trail kisses down the side of the boys face. He loved the feel of Blaine's stubble on his lips and he couldn't resist licking a trail down the boy's neck; the rough feel of it on his tongue tickling him. Blaine gasped and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Mmmm," He moaned, gently guiding Kurt's lips to his own. At first it was a tender caress but quickly the kiss deepened, and breathing deepened, their bodies shivering from the contact. Blaine trembled as Kurt slowly tangled his hand into Blaine's soft curls. They smiled into the kiss and Blaine pulled his boyfriend closer.

Hormones flared and Blaine pushed his tongue against Kurt's both suddenly desperate. He tore his lips away to lick and suck in every place he could up and down his neck. His hand was placed flat against Kurt's chest and he could feel his heart, his body tremble above his own. Their breathing quickened. Blaine slipped his hand from Kurt's beating heart and around his waist, pulling him closer.

Kurt was pressing against his lover, wanting to feel all of him. And he brought his knee slowly in between Blaine's legs pressing it against his pussy gently in a rocking motion. Blaine cried out into his mouth.

Blaine reached down and gasped Kurt's cock in his free hand and slowly pumped it up and down in time with the knee pressed against him. They sighed and gasped into each other's mouths, trying not to break the contact. Kurt wanted to reach down and touch Blaine's dick but he didn't want to unclasp their hands and Blaine's hand was blocking his way.

"Blaine," He whispered into the kiss. "Let me touch your cock, I wanna feel it," Blaine nodded and his hand moved quicker up and down the length but he did not let go. He just moaned and gripped tighter. "Fuck," Kurt cursed softly. "Blaine, baby, I wanna feel you, please?" He gasped desperate and Blaine nodded again reluctantly removing his hand. "Good boy." Kurt smiled and he let his hand trail down Blaine's stomach, nails scratching lightly until he reached his cock. Kurt held his breath in anticipation until he reached his destination.

He rubbed against his boyfriends cock, it was hard and familiar and it wasn't scary to touch someone like this at all. He didn't know why he had been so afraid before. Blaine moaned and pushed up against the friction. He pulled away unable to continue their kiss as Kurt touched him; he gasped for breath as pleasure attacked him and overtook his senses.

Kurt hesitated for a second before slipping his fingers down slightly until they touched something smooth, hot and wet, he slowly dipped one inside.

"Ahh!" Blaine moaned into his ear and it encouraged Kurt, the sounds going straight to his cock, making him leak precum. Blaine turned him on so fucking much. He hadn't ever realised sex would be like this.

He became surer of his actions, gently adding pressure. He trailed his fingers down Blaine's pussy, spreading his lips, teasing the hot flesh before he slipped two fingers achingly slow inside him, pushing them in inch by inch. Blaine was so hot it felt as if he was burning his fingers. The boy moaned loudly and Kurt's eyes flicked up quickly to take in Blaine's expression. Fingers still deep inside him, he circled them slowly. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed and he trusted up against the pressure inside him. Kurt's palm was wet from the contact and he pushed the heel of his hand flat against him as he fucked him with his trembled and kissed his shoulder sloppily, hand squeezing tighter to the one clasped in his own.

"Nnnn, fuck, _Kurt_..."

Kurt kissed his way down to Blaine's cock, taking it into his mouth, sucking the way he knew Blaine loved. He flicked is tongue around it and moaned as he could feel it twitch and throb in his mouth.

Blaine's breathing was so broken it sounded like he was sobbing, tears were pooling at the corner of his eyes, and he was so close to release. He was feeling so frustrated, he was feeling too much pleasure, he didn't know whether to pull away or fuck himself Kurt's mouth. He settled for the latter, pushing his hips up hard into Kurt's mouth.

"Ah, ah," Kurt pushed his fingers roughly upwards against Blaine's G-spot, flicking over it the way Blaine had taught him. The boy was moaning loudly and trying to meet his thrusts but it was impossible because he was trying to fuck his mouth too. Kurt smiled at how greedy Blaine was, _oh god_; he just couldn't get enough of him though.

He felt a hand tangle into his hair and took it as a warning but refused to pull away. He wanted to feel him cum.

"Oh, Kurt!" His name was called loudly and Blaine stiffened, thighs trembling as he shot cum into Kurt's waiting mouth. His pussy throbbing, tightening around his fingers.

Kurt licked Blaine's cock clean and even took a swipe at his pussy, making Blaine twitch as his tongue brushed his oversensitive flesh.

Kurt sat up, unclasping Blaine's hand. The older boy looked quite satisfied licking Blaine's cum off his fingers looking straight into the boy's eyes the whole time. Slowly he stood up and stepped out of his jeans which were still pooled at his feet. He stared lustfully at the mess he had reduced Blaine to and he gripped his dripping cock hoping to get some release himself.

"Nnn," He gasped, he moved his hand firmly up and down his stiff shaft. "Mmmm," He stared through lidded eyes at Blaine who was getting himself all hot again in front of him and he gulped. He could see Blaine's cock starting to harden again as the boy stared at him and a silent thrill ran through him as he watched him get turned on so quickly again. Blaine really did have the best of both worlds, a boys hormones and a girls ability to have multiple orgasms.

"Oh,_ fuck_,"

The noise Kurt was making was causing Blaine to get a bit lightheaded.

"Oh, oh,"

His eyes stayed glued to the scene before him of those long fingers wrapped around that swollen cock, flicking up and down quickly making the foreskin pull up and down over the shining head which was leaking all over them fingers. Blaine was entranced by the sight and he watched as he gripped it tighter. His eyes flicked up to see deep pleasure etched into those gorgeous features.

"I want you to fuck me, Kurt." Blaine sat up and slapped Kurt's hand out the way, happily taking the length into his mouth. It was heavy and thick is his mouth and Blaine moaned in satisfaction. He had discovered he _really _liked blowing Kurt. He sucked hard, around the shaft and let it sink to the back of his mouth, he swallowed around it and listened to Kurt gasp above him as he started to move.

"Fuck, I'm gunna cum!" Kurt yelped and pulled back, his cock pulling from Blaine's mouth with a soft, 'pop'. Blaine kissed him deeply, tasting himself on his boyfriends lips.

"Lay down, let me take care of you." Kurt obeyed and let Blaine lay him gently down onto the towel. Their kisses were fevered as they pressed against each other, bodies aligned, their teeth bumping at times as they tried to get closer to the burning heat, the delicious taste of their lover.

Blaine was the first to take control as he captured the boy's bottom lip softly forcing him to open his mouth before sneaking his tongue inside, he was dominating the one he found there making Kurt moan deeply, but he tore his mouth away. He sat on top of Kurt's crotch, feeling the length of his dick slide smoothly against him. He starting planting firm kisses up Kurt jaw, mirroring his lover's actions from earlier; his skin was smooth but had a slight prickle to it that he wasn't used to but he didn't mind it. He nibbled on the man's ear as he reached it, tugging at the soft flesh between his teeth gently.

Kurt shivered, he loved his ears being played with and the feel of Blaine so hot and wet against him was driving him crazy. He was seriously close to cumming and tried to think of anything to help delay the inevitable as not to embarrass himself.

He was so relieved when Blaine sat up and started to fumble with something on his left and he realised he was getting condoms.

Blaine ripped the packet open with his teeth in a frantic hurry to get it open and slid it onto his lover with ease. He leaned forward, Kurt clasping his hand again as he slowly started to push Kurt's length inside him. They both held their breath, they eyes never leaving each other's until Blaine was sitting snugly on Kurt's hips.

The both released a calming breath and their lips found each other's again as they started to shift into a slow rhythm. They moaned and gasped, unable to hold in their pleasure and emotion for each other. They would never get used to this feeling, of being so completely close to another person.

"I love you," Was whispered over and over as they ground together, their skin slick and sliding smoothly. And it wasn't long until Kurt realised Blaine was going to cum, he had learned how to tell by the pitch of his moans and he took this as his signal to slam his hips up causing the boy to loudly shout out in pleasure.

"Fuck me," Blaine pushed his hips harder down, becoming frantic. Their moans were loud and care free, echoing in Kurt's bedroom. It wasn't long before Blaine was throbbing around Kurt, his orgasm tipping Kurt over the edge, unable to hold it any longer he came, gripping Blaine and pulling him impossible close.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." They wasn't sure who was saying it, but they both felt it.

Blaine was kissing his neck affectionately, Kurt couldn't help but smile. He was sore but it was a good ache. His legs from trusting and holding his weight in impossible positions, his arms tired and fingers twitching from pulling, ripping and tearing anything he could get his hands on. His muscles in his back were strained, he needed to stand and stretch them out but he really couldn't bring himself to do it. All he could concentrate on was the delicious sensation coming from Blaine's twitching vagina, which was still contracting from his orgasm, sending sparks of pleasure through him. Gradually, this feeling faded and Kurt felt he could breathe again.

They broke apart, un-sticking from each other. "Ew." Kurt complained, referring to their sticking skin, but he still couldn't help smiling up at Blaine. And for no reason at all, Blaine giggled. Kurt was shocked as he felt it vibrate through him and he laughed too. He pulled Blaine down and laid him down next to him. Their laughed come to an end but their smiles stayed bright.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I know Blaine, I know."

* * *

><p>Fanfiction is by Faith Valconbridge. The 'Naked around You' universe belongs to likeasouffle.<p>

Glee, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are the property of Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and Fox. Used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made .


End file.
